Meu farol!
by LuisaPoison
Summary: Afrodite estava sentado em um banco de madeira que ficava no meio do seu jardim, ao lado de um chafariz.  Ele admirava uma bela mulher de longos cabelos loiros e olhos cor de mel que, com uma das mãos, agitava a água do chafariz e a outra acariciava seu ventre crescido pela avançada gestação.


Afrodite estava sentado em um banco de madeira que ficava no meio do seu jardim, ao lado de um chafariz. Ele admirava uma bela mulher de longos cabelos loiros e olhos cor de mel que, com uma das mãos, agitava a água do chafariz e a outra acariciava seu ventre crescido pela avançada gestação. Ele tinha os olhos brilhantes e um sorriso bobo nos lábios, pois para ele, Ayla era a mais bela das mulheres e tinha sido aquela que lhe serviu de farol quando ele se encontrava perdido em meio a tempestade de sua mente. Enquanto a fitava, sua mente viajou justamente para o momento que tinha se tornado o seu maior pesadelo.

Já fazia alguns dias que Afrodite havia sido trazido de volta à vida juntamente com os demais guerreiros. Aquilo lhe trouxe surpresa porque não se achava merecedor da benevolência da jovem Deusa da Guerra, ainda mais depois de ter duvidado que ela seria capaz de cumprir com seu papel de protetora da Terra. E fora exatamente por causa deste seu pré-julgamento errôneo, que ele se deixou levar por seu orgulho e se aliasse ao falso Grande Mestre, mesmo sabendo quem ele era.

Nos primeiros dias em que se recuperava, manteve-se recluso em seu quarto, onde só recebia a visita das servas que haviam sido designadas para cuidá-lo, como também da psicóloga que Athena contratou para cuidar de seus guerreiros e os ajudassem nessa transição. E foi através dela, que soube que vários meses haviam-se passado desde o fim da Guerra Santa contra Hades, onde o Santuário ainda estava sendo reconstruído e, que após várias tentativas, Athena havia conseguido finalmente a permissão para trazê-los de volta.

Depois de mais alguns dias, a Deusa resolveu ir visitar todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro. Ao chegar no Décimo Segundo Templo, se dirigiu até o quarto que o pisciano ocupava, o encontrando sentado em uma poltrona perto da janela. Ela já havia sido avisada sobre o estado de letargia em que o sueco se encontrava, mas foi ao vê-lo que percebeu que a situação estava pior do que imaginava. Afrodite estava muito diferente, os cabelos azuis estavam desgrenhados, a barba por fazer e, na região dos olhos, grandes marcas arroxeadas demonstravam as noites mal dormidas.

Ver o dourado assim, fez Saori encher seus olhos de lágrimas, pois não conseguia imaginar o porquê dele estar assim. Ela amava demais seus guerreiros e, ver um sofrendo, era o mesmo que receber uma punhalada em seu peito. Secou as lágrimas e foi até onde Afrodite estava. Como ele não havia notado sua presença, depositou levemente sua mão sobre o ombro dele, chamando sua atenção.

– Athena!? – ele perguntou num sussurro assim que a viu – Desculpe-me, mas eu não percebi a sua chegada.

– Não tem problema algum, Afrodite. Eu vim ver como você está. – mesmo com o coração sangrando, esboçou um sorriso para que ele não percebesse sua tristeza e preocupação.

– Ah, sim. Eu estou bem...eu acho! – Afrodite respondeu, mas no mesmo instante que olhou para os olhos azuis-esverdeados de sua Deusa, o pranto tomou conta de si.

No mesmo instante, Saori se assustou com a mudança repentina no comportamento do dourado, mas mesmo assim, o abraçou e deixou que ele esvaísse toda sua dor através do pranto. Longos minutos se passaram até que ele finalmente se acalmou. Depois de recuperado, pediu desculpas e após muita insistência da Deusa, ele perguntou o porquê de ter sido revivido mesmo depois de tudo o que havia feito e Saori respondeu que, para ela, todos os seus guerreiros eram iguais, que os amava igualmente e que entendia o que tinha o levado a traí-la, e que ele mesmo havia se redimido quando optou fingir ser um espectro, pois ele havia feito aquilo para defendê-la.

Ele surpreendeu-se um pouco no início, mas então ali, naquele momento, entendeu o verdadeiro amor que Athena possuía por seus Cavaleiros e ele jurou que iria voltar a ser o que era antes. Mas a mente gosta de pregar peças e sempre acha um jeito de trazer à tona questões que achamos já ter superado.

No outro dia, Afrodite sentiu-se mais disposto, acordou e foi direto tomar um banho revigorante como a muito não fazia. Depois de um bom tempo na banheira, ele saiu e foi até um grande espelho com moldura dourada. Como estava nu, podia ver com clareza cada detalhe do seu corpo e sorriu satisfeito com o que via. Os cabelos ondulados e azuis que adornavam seu rosto harmonioso e perfeito, os olhos azuis piscina, o nariz afilado, os lábios finos, naturalmente rosados e excessivamente convidativos, o corpo torneado.

– Não é à toa que você é considerado o mais belo dentre os Santos de Athena. – falou para sua imagem refletida no espelho.

E esse foi o pior erro que o dourado poderia cometer naquele momento, porque seu narcisismo desenfreado cobraria seu preço. No mesmo instante, sua aparência começou a mudar. Seu corpo começou a ficar com um aspecto sombrio e o belo rosto começou a ficar deformado.

– Afrodite, não se engane, você não é belo, pelo contrário, é feio! – seu reflexo transfigurado começou a dizer. – Sua alma está manchada pelo orgulho, ego. Então, de nada adianta ser belo por fora, se por dentro, é horrível.

O pisciano levou a mão até os cabelos completamente aflito com o que via. Aquilo não podia ser real, devia ser só um sonho.

– Não, Afrodite, isso não é um sonho. – o reflexo continuou – Isso é real. Não sou fruto de um sonho ou de um devaneio, eu sou o reflexo de sua alma.

– Não, não pode ser! – o dourado sacudia a cabeça para os lados, aflito.

Por mais que quisesse acreditar que tudo o que estava acontecendo era fruto de sua imaginação, o seu reflexo continuava ali o torturando. Então não aguentando mais, caiu de joelhos no chão e um grito de agonia saiu de seus lábios chamando atenção das servas que correram até o quarto do sueco. Ayla, a psicóloga, que chegava naquele momento, também correu e, com muito esforço, conseguiram acalmar Afrodite.

Os dias seguiram e o dourado de peixes ficou cada vez pior, deixando todos preocupados. Então, a psicóloga começou a fazer um tratamento intensivo. No início, ele se recusava a aceitar ajuda, pois ele achava que tudo o que estava passando era um "castigo" por tudo o que fizera em seu passado, mas Ayla era persistente e, com sua doçura e ternura, fez com que Afrodite começasse a cooperar nas consultas.

– Afrodite, entendo que em seu passado você fez coisas que não eram certas, porém, tu tinha tuas convicções e motivos, então mesmo errado, você acreditava ser o certo. Porém, você se redimiu e Athena também, então não há razões para que se culpe tanto! – Ayla disse em uma das sessões. – Você precisa se perdoar!

Após aquela sessão, o pisciano passou a pensar no que Ayla dissera e percebeu que ela tinha razão, mesmo sua mente querendo lhe sabotar. Afrodite passou a praticar o auto perdão e a culpa começou aos poucos a desaparecer. Isso deixou todos mais felizes, principalmente a psicóloga e Athena. Ao fim de um ano de tratamento, chegou a hora de Ayla se despedir, porque seu trabalho havia finalizado.

Aquela distância entre psicóloga e Cavaleiro fora mais difícil que Afrodite imaginou. Ele havia se apegado a bela jovem e nem havia se dado conta, mas só percebeu a grande importância que ela ocupava em sua vida quando não mais se viam.

Uma semana após a despedida de Ayla, Afrodite estava cuidando de seu jardim, coisa que voltou a fazer com esmero e, enquanto cuidava das rosas, notou que havia um pequeno vaso com uma rosa numa tonalidade diferente. Era uma rosa no tom coral. Ao aproximar-se do vaso havia um cartão, que ele leu e depois sorriu, porque a rosa havia sido um presente de Ayla. E, aquele pequeno gesto foi muito simbólico para o sueco, fazendo com que uma esperança brotasse em seu coração.

x.x.x.x.x

Uma semana depois….

Após muita insistência de Máscara da Morte, Afrodite finalmente tomou coragem e foi até a capital grega atrás de Ayla e ficou esperando em frente ao consultório dela até que terminasse o atendimento. Quando a jovem o viu, seus olhos cor de mel se iluminaram e um sorriso radiante surgiu em seus lábios e, ali naquele momento, o dourado teve certeza que ela nutria algum sentimento por ele. E, foi a partir desse dia, que eles deixaram que seus sentimentos viessem à tona.

Seis meses depois, Afrodite e Ayla se casaram numa cerimônia realizada por Athena e Shion.

– Afrodite, meu amor, está tudo bem? – a voz doce de Ayla fez com que o dourado despertasse de seus pensamentos e olhasse para sua adorada esposa, que o olhava preocupada.

– Está tudo ótimo! Apenas me lembrava de quando nos conhecemos e em como você me salvou.

– Não, meu amor, foi você quem se salvou. Eu apenas disse o que precisava fazer. – ela sorriu e sentou-se ao seu lado no banco.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro e selaram seus lábios num beijo apaixonado. E, em pensamento, o sueco agradecia àquela mulher que, para ele, sempre seria seu farol lhe guiando.


End file.
